


The Love Doctor is IN

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [16]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Mild Language, Multi, No Beta, Slow Romance, Suggestive Themes, we die like Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa finally breaks down and seeks advice from the Avatar of Lust.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Love Doctor is IN

Asmodeus swung open the door to his room, posing quite fetchingly in the doorway, clad in skintight jeans, a billowing renaissance shirt open across his chest and a bright pink feather boa. Imagine his surprise when it wasn’t one of his brothers, but the gorgeous blonde human exchange student, Kissa.

“Darling! I didn’t expect YOU would be coming to my boudoir! I knew it! Complete a pact with me and there was no WAY you’d be able to stay away from this perfection for long.”

The smirk slathered across Kissa’s coral pink lips made Asmo almost gasp with the amount of wicked licentiousness he saw there.

“As much I hate to admit it, yes, I did come here to talk about seduction…But sadly you are not the topic of the conversation.”

“Don’t worry, Darling, I always end up the topic of any conversation eventually. Come on in…”

Kissa looked at him a bit strangely as she walked past him into his room, and in a thrice he knew why as Kissa never was one to keep her opinions to herself. He really did love that about her.

“Asmo…what’s with the boa?”

“Hmm, this? Isn’t it just tacky as hell?” The Avatar of Lust smoothed his hands through the soft garishly pink feathers around his neck, tossing the end over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Yes, it is. Its awful. Why the hell are you wearing it?”

Asmodeus grinned, giving her a sly wink.

“I have an appointment with this delicious incubus later this evening and he is REALLY into feathers….”

“Forget I asked…”

“Not on your life, Sugar. I could show you some uses for feathers that will have you shuddering in delight for days..”

“You know, on second thought…maybe this wasn’t the best idea.” The woman in front of him looked as if she was suddenly having second thoughts about why she sought out the Avatar of Lust in the first place. “I’m sure you are far too busy to listen to me ramble…”

Immediately Asmo started back-pedaling, clutching at Kissa’s arm as she started to turn toward the door. He almost noticed too late, that she wasn’t quite in the mood for playing around. She was nervous and skittish, and that more than anything, was what stood out to Asmo most. For the first time in a very, very long time, he wanted to reassure someone else, and it wasn’t one of his brothers.

“No, no, no…I’m sorry. I apologize. You came here wanting to talk and here I am not paying attention to your needs.” 

Kissa paused, looking at him without turning her head all the way to face him, as if she was slightly embarrassed to have sought him out to start with.

“If you are going to be coming on to me the entire conversation and not taking what I am saying seriously I can ask someone else.”

“My darling Kissa, I am always serious, but I will try to restrain myself if that’s what you wish.” 

Asmodeus instantly went into a more serious mindset, one he would consider “working”. Of all the demons of the Devildom, Asmo’s information network was the most complete, most vast, and most accurate, and all due to the Avatar of Lust’s affable and capricious nature. Cater to a being’s Lust, whatever it may be, and knowledge follows, willingly or not. Of course, it’s not as if it could actually be PROVED that Asmodeus was in control of the Devildom’s spy network…

Asmo led the pretty blonde exchange student further into his room, seating her on the pink padded bench at the end of his bed as he took a seat at his vanity table, pulling the chair a bit closer while still giving the human enough space that it didn’t feel as if he was crowding her.

“Now, Darling….tell Asmo what it is that’s been bothering you.”

\------------------------

For a hot minute I seriously thought I had made a mistake coming to Asmo, but that changed the second he realized I was being serious. I never had a problem talking about sex, more often than not scandalizing my younger friends with my frank conversations. For the first time in my life, I was a bit hesitant. Not because of the subject matter, but the fact that I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I actually had feelings for ALL the brothers, not just Lucifer.

“This is probably less complicated than I’m making it out to be, but you are aware that I am completely head over heels for Lucifer, correct?”

Asmo waved me off just a bit, but not in a bad or dismissive way.

“Darling, I can TASTE the Lust in the air the second you two get within 2 meters of each other. How Lucifer can ignore you so is completely beyond me.”

“Yeah well, that demon is really bad on my self-esteem.”

“Don’t you dare let that Prideful ass make you feel bad about yourself! You are an amazing woman, with so much love and affection to give. You do realize that myself, as well as the rest of my brothers, would kill to have you look at us the way you do him.”

“That’s part of the problem.”

Asmodeus looked at little confused at that, his tangerine eyes catching mine.

“How so?”

_And this is the uncomfortable part…._

“Because honestly, I’m attracted to each of you, and all for different reasons.” I paused as Asmo’s eyes went wide. “My human heart has been well and thoroughly seduced by the Seven Deadly Sins. I Love you all, if I’m being brutally honest, and I don’t think it’s entirely due to the Pacts. .”

“Oh, Honey. That’s because it’s not. It is true that the Pacts can make things between Pact holders a bit more….intense….but it doesn’t put attraction or love between them.”

“I kinda figured that. Especially since every time I see Beel with his shirt off I wanna climb him like a spider monkey, and that’s been since way before our Pact.”

“Oh he IS so yummy isn’t he? If they would let me I’d be all over both Beel and Belphie in a heartbeat. I mean one is luscious, but the both? Oh, Hell in a Handbasket!” he leaned a bit conspiratorially towards me. “You are aware that the Twins come as a set, right?”

I nodded, a slow grin crossing my face as I relaxed into the conversation. It was better than talking with my girlfriends, or at least the ones I still talk to. It didn’t escape my notice that Asmo was purposely not including himself into the mix. Not yet at least. The conversation was still young…

“You know, you made me choke on my tea yesterday morning!”

My grin went into a full blown shit eating grin at the same time as my face darkened in a deep blush, remembering the conversation at the breakfast table. Not everyone was present as yet, just Beel of course, myself, Asmo and Satan, but it was enough. Beel had been going on between bites of his breakfast, on how he felt that if I ate different foods, I would be able to get stronger. Yeah…at the time, my hormone addled brain was not comprehending his meaning.

“If you ate stronger things, then maybe you’d get stronger too. What’s that saying?” Beel took a bite of some green and purple sausage-looking thing as he thought, swallowing when he remembered. “Oh, that’s it. You are what you eat…”

“Oh please tell me you’re a pussy…” 

I said it pretty quietly, but I hadn’t meant to say it at all. 

Demonic hearing, of course, being infinitely more sensitive than a humans had Asmo start to choke and cough on his tea, as Satan dropped his fork, both demons staring at me shocked. Beel on the other hand, only looked confused.

“Why would I be a Cat?”

“Never mind, Sweetie. Not Important.” I stood up from the table with a sigh and grabbed my backpack, walking over to Beel and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be late to class…” 

Beel’s face cleared, happy I seemed happy, his attitude clearly being that if I said something wasn’t important, than it was nothing to worry about. I left the room quickly, eager to make my way to the campus before Asmodeus could launch into an explanation of my statement for Beelzebub. 

“You know Asmo, I love Beel to death, but I’m thinking I’m going to have to drop my pants and bend over to get him to notice.”

“Honey, that would make any man take notice, Demon or Human. Hell, even the Angels would notice that one…”

I chuckled as Asmo stood up and went over to the small wet bar, pouring out two small glasses of what looked to be Brandy or Cognac. He came back in a thrice, handing me the delicate stemmed glass and clinking it with his before he took a sip and sat back down.

“Each one of you pose a different challenge you know." I took a sip of the drink in my hand and I was right. It was Cognac, and a very smooth one at that. "Can you imagine what I am going to have to do to get Levi into bed?”

“You do realize who you are speaking to, right?”

Asmo shook his head, sipping his drink once more, before suddenly freezing in place. His head whipped toward me so fast he probably gave himself whiplash.

“Wait…” Asmo slowly lowered his drink gently to the vanity table. “Are you planning to sleep with LEVI??”

I looked at Asmo as if he was crazy. Well, he is, but not crazy, crazy. I mean, I think I’m the crazy one.

“What part of ‘Love you all’ did you not understand?” I drained the last of the Cognac and stood, setting the glass on the vanity as I scooted between Asmo’s legs and sat on one of his thighs, to the pleasant surprise of Asmo. “I did say that I came here to talk about seduction, didn’t I? My biggest problem is that I don’t know if you would all be okay with that.”

Asmo smirked, his arms going around my middle in a loose embrace. 

“Now here is where I get to play professor and give you a little lesson on demon sexuality.” Asmo picked up my legs and put them both over his lap with his legs closed. Once he re-positioned me he continued. 

“Demons and Angels are not that different from humans in physiology, but the attitudes toward sex are very different, specifically in two key points. One being that neither Demons nor Angels notice or pay attention to a being’s gender. To be honest, it’s one of the things that make the other two realms look down on humans.” I leaned back a bit so I could look at Asmo, my eyes asking for an explanation.

“Demons consider Humans small minded in limiting who they take pleasure from, while Angels, by their sheer nature, Love everyone equally.” My eyes widened a bit in understanding. “That brings us to the second point. Specifically, only humans are monogamous. Demons usually don’t care enough to stay with one being for long, and Angels love everyone, physically, mentally and sexually.”

“That being said, that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t be unhappy or jealous sometimes, but you get that in any relationship.”

I raised my hand, running it over his chest and playing with the feathers of the boa he was still wearing.

“Even you, Asmo? Jealous? Really?” I was teasing him and he knew it, but he soaked up the attention anyway.

“Awww, darling…You know we all fight over your attention as it is, of course I would be jealous!”

“I do Love you, Asmo…” I caressed his face with my palm as he bent down for a chaste kiss, sighing when his lips left mine. “I have always been strong willed, and I never do anything by halves. That being said, I have decided that it’s going to be all or nothing. Either I have all of you, or I have none of you.”

Asmodeus froze, as I slowly leaned into him, my head to his chest as I heard his heart rate speed up.

“So…how do I seduce Lucifer?”

\-----------------------

Kissa hadn’t been gone even two minutes before Asmodeus was on his D.D.D. sending out a text to his brothers, minus the Eldest.

Asmobaby: Emergency! Emergency! 911! I call an Emergency meeting, and noone better DARE tell Lucifer about it or I will personally wear your balls for earrings at my next party!

Stn: Leaving Lucifer out of something? Call me intrigued.

Belphie: Not interested, don’t care…

Beel: Will there be food? I want popcorn…

L3V1: I’m in the middle of a raid, and there is no way I’m leaving.

Mammoney: Yeah, right. Emergency, huh? Someone tell you your eyeliner was crooked?

Asmobaby: No they did not! As if anyone would criticize my flawless make up work! No! This is far more important! It’s about Kissa!

Stn: …

Beel: …

L3V1: …

Belphie: Where are we meeting?

Mammoney: I say the Family room in 10.

Eight and a half minutes later, six brothers sat on the couches around the fire. As soon as everyone was assembled, Asmo stood up, his usual buoyant self replaced with a very serious Asmodeus, and instantly every one of the brothers caught the change, Belphie voicing his thoughts first.

“Who we killin’?”

“No one yet, but it’s going to be Lucifer if we can’t talk some sense into him. I’ll strangle his ignorant ass myself!”

The vehemence of Asmo's words even took Satan by surprise.

“Never let it be said that I had a problem with killing Lucifer, but it would be nice to know the reason.”

“Because Kissa loves us.”

Asmos words fell into the silence of the room, finally broken by a snort from Levi.

“Well, duh there noob. She isn’t exactly shy about telling us that.” Levi didn’t even look up from his D.D.D., still screwing with the device waiting to see if what Asmo had to say was worth his time.

“That’s NOT what I mean…I just had a long talk with the girl, and I do mean TALK….” 

“That better be all you did you Pervert!” Mammon growled out the words, pointedly ignoring Amso’s eye roll.

“Look, I just spent the last two hours listening to her describe, in detail mind you, exactly how she would go about seducing each and every one of you.” Asmo sat down in a dejected pout. “But I couldn’t get her to tell me how she would seduce ME… So disappointing.”

“She…what?”

“Your kidding…”

“Didn’t think she’d have it in her…”

“I know, Right? How dare she not give me any details about ME?”

“Not what we mean, Asmo…” Satan sat back on the couch, his arms crossed. “What the hell does that have to do with killing Lucifer??”

Asmo stood up, looking at each brother in turn, knowing he has their full attention.

“Kissa loves us. All of us. She WANTS all of US. But….”

“Here it comes….”

“There’s always a ‘butt’ for Asmo…”

“Shut it!” Asmodeus glared at his brothers, and they grew silent waiting. “Kissa wants all of us, or none of us.”

A look of ‘oh shit’ passed collectively through the brothers as they realized exactly what that meant.

“No way…” Mammon slumped into the couch, dejected.

“There is no way that Lucifer’s Pride would let him admit he wants Kissa, and he’s been brushing her off forever.”

Asmodeus sighed, slouching in his seat.

“Exactly. Anyone have any idea on how to seduce Lucifer? Cause I tried talking to him already a week ago.”

“When was that?”

Asmo waved like it was no big deal.

“Just that first morning when Lucifer walked into the room and found you all sleeping with his Princess. Two weeks ago I think. Doesn’t matter. The point is, he won’t listen to me.”

Silence stretched through the room, bringing with it a stifling feeling of being trapped, but the feeling shattered when Belphegor spoke.

“Lucifer would listen to Diavolo….”

As if by a single thought, all eyes immediately landed on Mammon, the second eldest.

“Oh, no….Hell no…” Mammon put up his hands in protest, realizing the futility of the gesture in the eyes of his brothers. “Fine. FINE! But if I’m making an appointment to see Lord Diavolo you assholes are coming with me!”

\-----------------------

Extra:

Kissa lie on the bed, staring up into the leafy canopy of boughs above her, a small smile across her face.

_I wonder how long it takes him to tell his brothers….._


End file.
